


The Magic of Purple

by sammiejane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Fantasy, Jewelry, Lost - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Fantasy, Work, fittingin, myowncreation, newstiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Living a lonely life, Iona finds a hidden psychic shop while walking on the beach. She meets Dawn, the psychics apprentice and they soon become friends. Things turn when Dawn and Iona find out the truth on the psychic and it is up to them to stop her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in the making. The first bit of it I am sharing, is my introduction. I will continue to work on it, as much I can! School has just started which is why I have been MIA. I really hope you enjoy.

I am such a late bloomer. I mean, I am twenty-eight now and I am just discovering who I am. Maybe it is not real, so many people have influenced me in such a way, that I have become who they expect me to be. People let my truth slip past their minds, leaving me in my own thoughts as they easily forget what I told them. Then, I have people who tell me, that's not me, that is not who I am. I have to go with what they say, I am not one to argue. In summary, my entire life has been filled with others telling me who to be, what not to do, and how to live. Just sitting here thinking of this, makes me reminisce. The times of my youth, when I had so many chances to be myself, I let slip away. 

Turning twenty-eight was different. Something changed. Actually, maybe nothing changed. She was always inside me, it just took her some time to come out. The person I am, who I am meant to be, she finally came to light, she showed herself to me and it was beautiful. I may have turned twenty-eight but my true self, she was just born. She was strong and confident and developed a new strength I never thought I had. I started seeing her in the mirror, her light blue eyes became deeper, brighter anyone could get lost in them. She no longer wanted that dull brown hair, she wanted vibrant colors. Colors that stuck out, that gave her the attention she always wanted. She wanted pinks, purples, reds. These colors were a step at sticking out, to be someone people told her not to be. She was finally being herself.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another typical get together with friends. Iona still unsure of herself. She attends a friends gathering along with her fiancee, Lydell.  
> This is where we learn about these two characters and how things unfold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some of my first chapter. Read on !!! :D

"Iona, lets go! Have you picked out your outfit yet?" Lydell shouts from the living room. 

"No, I am still trying to figure this out." 

Iona tried on three dresses. Clothes scattered all over the floor of their bedroom. A cluttered mess in their home. Iona stood in the middle of the room, staring at herself in the full length mirror that was placed on the wall by their closet. She stared at the white, summer dress she was wearing. Wishing she had lost a few pounds, that she could handle wearing contacts and that her wavy hair would tame itself.  
'Just give me a break' she thought has she placed her hands on her hair, trying to pat down the frizz. She hoped the way she was, glasses and wavy hair would be good enough this time. 

Every summer Lydell's friends host a BBQ. This summer get together was fun, sometimes. Every year, it was the same. The same people the same food the same place. Every year Iona was ignored, left out. She always made the best of it. Free food, time to get out of the house. She was prepared for this. She knew she would be the one left out and she grew used to it. She was ready for the after party lecture. Where Lydell will tell her how she was ignored because of the way she acted, whichever way it was, it was not correct.  
"UGH! This will have to do." Iona said to herself and walked into the living room. Lydell was standing by the front door. He was ready to go. It was so easy for him to get ready. Tan shorts and a black tank that had a funny image on it, some flip flops and he was set! 

"What's up with your hair?" Lydell asked jokingly.  
Iona patted the top of her hair again trying to control the frizz. She slipped on her sandals and grabbed her purse. 

"Okay, lets go!" she demanded. Lydell opened the door, Iona walked out. He locked the door and they walked together to the car. 

"Are you excited?" Lydell asked.  
"Yeah" Iona replied.

The party was everything she expected. Lydell gathered around his guy friends outside, while their girlfriends gathered inside. Iona stayed inside with the group of women, listening to them talk about their kids and their stories of raising them. Same conversation as last year except, their children were older. There conversation, usually kept Iona out. She could not relate, all she could do was smile and look interested. She never understood the hype. The idea of being a mother, having children, was not for her. Every year this party was just a reminder of how those women, once seen as an individual are know seen as people with kids. She knew these women for eight years. Eight long years, plenty of time to get to know a person, but all she knew about them, were how many children they had.  
She wondered,  
what were their dreams?  
What movies did they like?  
Did they read?  
What were their hobbies?  
Every year, she thought to ask. She would make an attempt. She would start her sentence, only to get interrupted by the cries and whines of their upset children. Leaving her spoken words to linger in the air. Making her feel awkward and unsure what to do, if she should do anything at all. She knew she did not fit in with this group of beautiful women, they were so different from her. But, she was okay with it. She knew she did not want what they had, it never intrigued her, she was never inspired by their daily lives, she never got that "baby fever". She always wanted something different. She strives to be unique and to live a life different from others. She needed something more than what she saw every year, she just was not sure what it was, or if she was ready.

The rest of the party went as usual. Iona observed her surroundings, as Lydell laughed with his buddies. The women were rocking their fussy children, which was the signal that it may be 'time to go'. Iona watched Lydell and gave him a similar signal. A certain look that told him it was time. Lydell said goodbye to his friends, and Iona put her fake smile on and hugged each woman as they thanked her for coming. She did love these girls, even if they would exclude her. She knew it was not intentional. Their lives were different from hers. Their lives were now taken over by the 'American Dream' of being straight and married and having children. Her dream was different, so it would make sense of her exclusion. 

Lydell and Iona walked to their car. Lydell got in the drivers side and started the car, Iona sat in her seat. As they put their seatbelts on, she smiled at Lydell. She loved him. Lydell showed her so much, changed her whole life. Made her see things she could not see, he was everything to her. As they pulled out of the drive way, Lydell began their usual 'after party discussion'. 

"So, did you have fun?"  
"Yea, it was cool listening tot he girls talk."  
"Well, did you talk?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Iona let out a sigh, she could not believe another year has gone by and she still has to have this conversation. "Because, like I say every year, I am ignored in this group."  
Lydell rolled his eyes  
"Oh, stop! You just have to start talking. You were probably pushing them away."  
"You always defend them."  
"No, I don't. I am just saying maybe you should be assertive."  
"Or, maybe they can understand I don't share the same interest as them and try to get to know me."  
"Whatever." said Lydell, ending any fuhrer conversation of this topic. 

It was a quiet ride after that. Iona knew she was right, because of the silence. She learned over time, that when she spoke her truth and it could not be disproved, it went ignored. She knew when people went quiet, or changed the subject, that was her validation. Even if she did not actually receive it, she was okay with knowing her truth was real that she was not wrong.


	3. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iona goes to the beach! Maybe she gets time to herself, maybe she notices something she has never seen before. Maybe she learns something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear, this is a work of fiction! It is also in its very beginning. I have big plans for this story and I hope my readers keep reading as I update. I am letting the words flow and let's see how it goes!

Iona usually spent her time reading. Books were her escape. She wondered if that was why she was so was excluded. She was into books and studying. She was not one to go out all night, although she enjoyed it, she never went out too late and always knew her own responsibilities. Iona liked to be connected with people, but they did not know that. They thought she liked being alone, so no one would shoot her a text, invite her out, or stop by the house just because. So, she knew her time off work, would be time to herself. Iona loved reading and loved the beach. Since it was still summer, she wanted to soak up some rays while sitting by the ocean. She got ready to leave the house, Lydell was at work and she planned on not staying in the house all day. She grabbed her beach chair, her book, her phone, and her ID and loaded the car. She was in her favorite two-piece and wore jean shorts and a gray floral tank top. 

When she arrived, she carried her chair to the beach. The sand was warm on her feet. The sun was shining so bright and she could feel the warmth of the rays on her pale skin. She was hoping she would not get red, but she knew it might happen anyway. She put her chair close to the ocean. She wanted to listen to the waves as she got lost in a story. The sounds of the waves and the warmth of the sun told her it was okay to take a break. To enjoy what was right in front of her, but in the back of her mind, she waited. She waited for a text or a phone call. She waited for someone to tell her their problems. She waited to feel guilty for enjoying a day while someone somewhere was having a bad one. 

She checked her phone after the first chapter of her book. No texts, no calls.  
'On to the next' Iona thought as she opened up her book and started on her second chapter.  
The swoosh noises of the ocean were calming, she could get lost in those noises. It was so nice being there and being by herself. She continued reading more and imagining her being the characters in the story. Having a completely different life, an exciting life, one where she could be herself and everyone applauded.  
Iona looked at her phone, again nothing. She smiled and went back to her book. 

After reading three chapters, Iona felt a bit tired. She was also hungry and thought about packing up her stuff and having lunch on the strip which had plenty of restaurants and bars to choose from. She picked herself up, along with her chair and headed to her car. She usually enjoyed observing the tourists at the beach, she would walk by people in bathing suits mindlessly walking, or kids running up and down the boardwalk. She saw plenty of people walking their dogs and smiled at her as they passed by.

She arrived at her car and loaded what she would not need to bring with her, her chair and her book. Just her phone and wallet. She wanted to take herself out to lunch, to enjoy the time she had and maybe meet some new people, if that came to be. Iona walked along the strip, gazing at the small shops, seeing the funny T-shirts and the "Wish you were here" postcards that many tourists would buy before heading back to their hometowns. She noticed a small cafe and thought it would be a nice place to sit and have a quick lunch. When she arrived, she sat at a small table, and a waitress followed to take her order.  
"What can I get for you? Or are you waiting for another?"  
"No, it's just me!" Iona said being as positive as she could. She never cared about doing things alone, but she knew others would. So she would have to sound extra happy in order for them not to feel bad.  
"Oh, Okay good," the waitress said as she took out her small notepad and clicked her pen,  
"So, what can I get for you?"  
Iona glanced at the menu quickly and ordered the first thing she saw. A chicken wrap and an unsweet iced tea.  
"Okay, I will be back soon with your tea!" The waitress smiled and walked back behind the counter. 

Iona got her tea, she enjoyed the bitterness, the real flavor of the tea. It was something that had a bad reputation, everyone loves sugar and making things sweet. But, she loves tea and she enjoyed its natural flavor. She set her glass down and looked at her phone. She was worried she had not looked at it for a while, and she felt like someone she knew may have a problem. She opened her phone, six text messages, one person. At first, she thought, maybe something excited had happened. It has been a good day for her and she only hoped it had been good for her friends. When she opened the messages, she sighed. It was not good, but bad. Bad for her friend, but something she just could not relate too. Or she was just bored, upset that no one had talked to her all day and the one that had, was needing advice. She would always feel anxious and worried that she never knew the right thing to say. It was like being in one room with an active bomb, she did not need to know what color wire to cut, but she had to know exactly what to say, as to not make the bomb blow up.  
That is how she felt, like all her friends were bombs, ready to explode if she did not help them with what they needed. She wondered though, do they understand her own life. If she had a problem, would they help? It was never a good time for her to express herself, not when everyone else needed assistance. She was their only source, if she was not there for them, who would be?  
'Sometimes,' she thought 'you have to sacrifice yourself to make others happy'.  
So that's what she did, sacrificed herself. It was the only way to help her prevent an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!! Just taking a break! I will be back :D


	4. When you wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going forward a bit. Iona goes somewhere and meets someone. This someone changes her life by showing her new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let take a journey and see where Iona takes us!

"This lady is a psychic?" Lydell asks. He was as much as a critic as most. He did not actually believe in anything that had to do with psychics, witches, anything that was out of the ordinary, never made a mark on his mind. Nothing was ever mystical, just straightforward. 

"Yes, she is a psychic, I am going to see her for fun. For something to do. It isn't a big deal."  
"Yea, it's fine. It's just a waste of money and time. I don't know why you would bother."

Iona sighed, and chose to end the conversation, he would never see where she was coming from. She always sensed, despite being cynical herself, that there must be more than what was in front of her. There must be things humans cannot see, something worth imagining and dreaming about. There had to be something. 

 

****** 

Iona decided to go for it. To see this psychic she found on the beach and to just let herself have some fun. She drove to the beach and found a parking spot. She walked down the strip again, before she saw the small building with a purple door and a sign 'Psychic Readings' and walked up to the door. At first, she was nervous. She hesitated and thought to herself how silly it was to be nervous. She opened the door, it creaked a little and she saw a small space. It smelled like cinnamon and flowers and there was a beautiful red embroidered rug laying on the hardwood floor. On top of that, was a coffee table. All wood but dark and the legs had detailed carvings on them. She walked inside, closer and stood by the coffee table. She then noticed a small sofa. It was a purple sofa with three throw pillows on each side. She continued to look at the coffee table and bent down to try and see what the carvings were before someone walked by her, causing her to get startled and she stood right back up. 

"Can I help you" An older lady, with long black hair asked. She seemed friendly and gave Iona a smile.

Nervous, Iona started clutching on to her bag that she hung over her shoulder. "I uh, yeah, I am here for a psychic reading."  
The lady continued to smile and she clapped her hands together.  
"Ah, yes! Please, have a seat"  
The lady pointed at the sofa, and Iona took a seat, lounging on one of the pillows. The lady took a seat on a chair that was on the other side of the mesmerizing coffee table.  
"My name is Florence, would you like any tea?"  
"Hi Ms. Florence, um yes please!" Iona said eagerly.  
Florence looked up and turned her head to yell for someone who was also in this small space. Thinking it was just her and this older lady, Iona felt a shock of nervousness, towards meeting another person.  
"Dawn!!" Florence yelled.  
And then she appeared, this beautiful person. She ran to the living room. She took a look at Iona, and then back to Florence.  
"Yes, Ma'am" Dawn said. She seemed a little intimidated but at the same time, she looked happy. She had short, black curly hair. Her curls were tamed and shiny. She was about five feet tall but she had impeccable posture. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light purple tank top. She looked about mid-twenties.  
"Can you please give... I am sorry my dear, what is your name?"  
"Iona!" She said, almost as if coming out of a daydream.  
"Iona? Wow" The lady said "What an interesting name!"  
Florence looked back to the girl "Can you get some tea for Iona?"  
The girl walked away, and she opened a door to what Iona could assume was a small kitchen area.  
The lady turned back to face Iona, "Your name. Do you know what it means?"  
Iona sat up. She was a little confused. She thought psychics just sat you in front of a table and read your fortune over an oversize crystal ball.  
"No, I don't. I don't even think I like it."  
The lady took a breath. At that moment, she could hear dishes being moved around and water running in the other room.  
"Well, you should like it. It is beautiful!"  
"Thank you," Iona replied, she could not help but smile.  
"Soon, Iona. You will figure out what your name means. You will find meaning in your name, and in your life."  
Iona looked confused. The old lady said things she did not expect. After Florence spoke, there was a silence. Iona hated when there was silence between her and another, but luckily it was broken when Dawn came back. She entered the room with a silver tray, it held two small tea cups and a tea kettle. Iona admired the pattern and look of this tea set. It was white with Lilacs printed on it, Iona's favorite flower. Dawn set the tray down on the coffee table. Florence picked up one of the cups and took a sip. "Delicious. Dawn, why don't you have a seat next to Iona." Dawn complied and sat next to Iona. Iona was not sure what to do. Does she take the tea? Does she smile at Dawn? Should she say something? Just then, Florence spoke again. "Darling, you are so nervous! Don't be! We are good people. We are here to help!" "Thanks, I am just... I am just shy. Is Dawn, is she your daughter?" Both Dawn and Florence laughed. "Oh, my Goddess, no!" Iona was surprised by the reaction but let the lady finish what she had to say. "Not that I would not love her as a daughter, but I just don't have children. I do not care for them!" Florence but down her tea, "Dawn is someone I hired to help me run this place." "Yes, that's right" Dawn chimed "I too do not want children. When I found Florence, I finally found someone I could connect with. She needed an assistant and here I am!" "Wow" Iona said shockingly. "I never wanted any either. But, I could never actually talk about it." "Totally." Dawn agreed "Usually, when you mention something like that, you are bound to get a lecture!" "See, you two get along already!" Florence said. She was excited. Like she wanted them to be friends during this meeting. Both girls laughed and Iona started to feel comfortable, for the first time in a long time she enjoyed where she was. She helped herself to her cup of tea and took a sip. She savored the warmth of the drink and felt it sooth her throat. She set the tea down and felt comfortable enough to engaged in the conversation. "So, you are a psychic right? I was just hear for a reading." "Yes, well I am. But I am not your traditional psychic. I feel things, sense things but I am not going to sugar coat things. I am not going to tell you, you will find the man of your dreams and pop out five babies. She laughed "I want to really get to know my clients, who they are and what they want. What they truly want, but are too afraid to ask." "She's really good!" Dawn said "She has helped me!" "Yes, I have. Dawn, she is special. I knew that when she first stepped foot here. Yes, I am located in a busy spot, a spot for many tourists, but people don't come here, unless they are meant to be here." "Are you saying, I am meant to be here?" "Iona, something has brought you here. It wasn't because you wanted to find something fun to do. Something to bullshit about, you are here because something inside you, lead you here. You could have gone to any of those psychic places, you could have not. You could have listened to your boyfriend and agreed that this was pointless, but you didn't" Iona was shocked. How did she know she came here despite Lydell's bickering? She admired this woman but she felt anxious, worried. Did she make the right choice? Should she leave? She was trying not to be rude, trying not to show her hesitation, but she had a hard time not showing her shyness on her face. "I um, I am just here to see what happens. I have never seen a psychic before. I am bored, so I am here." Florence looked disappointed "Iona, honey, you are here for a reason. Trust me. As soon as you trust in me, you will trust in yourself." Dawn looked at Iona, she took a second to really see her. She liked Iona so far, and hoped she would take comfort in Florence and let herself give in to her. She felt something in Iona, an energy she had not felt in anyone but herself, her old self. She wanted to help, she wanted Iona to give in and maybe become friends. "Iona, just let us help. See what we are all about. It will be fun, have some more tea and just relax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! Nowhere near done with this, but I have to go!!! Updates soon to come :D
> 
>  
> 
> Please be patient!!! More to come


	5. Purple Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Iona finally has some fun, lets herself be in the moment. She stopped worrying about what time it was. She stopped checking her phone. She will learn some new things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!!! Kudos/comments always appreciated.

All she could see was Dawn. 

The light was too bright but she squinted, her glasses were gone and her hair was long. Longer than she ever thought it would be. It was bright and silky and she could run her fingers through it. It smelled like lilacs. 

"Come on!" She heard Dawn yell. Dawn started running away from her and waving her hand for Iona to hurry.  
Iona could hear her laughing and heard the sound her shoes made while she ran. Iona looked down, she saw she her feet, bare and on dirt. She walked while looking down, everything looked as though she was looking into a glass to see the world. Round, blurry but she could feel and see enough to understand where she was. She started walking towards Dawn, trying to catch up, "Wait, I don't have shoes. Stop running!" 

She heard Dawn yell back, further and further away, "Don't worry. Run! You can do it." 

Iona rolled her eyes, and she began running. Suddenly, she felt she could run forever. It felt freeing, and she did not feel out of breath, or tired. Her feet did not hurt and she kept going, eventually she could see better. She felt her long hair moving with her. She smiled, she never had such long hair and it felt so good. She could see trees. So many trees, all unique and beautiful. She saw Dawn. She had not realized how fast she could run, she met up with Dawn. She was looking down, at the ground before her.  
Iona stopped, and looked with her. She became nervous, "That's a cliff!"  
"Yes" Dawn said, and looked at Iona. She gazed into her eyes, "Yes. Isn't it breathtaking"  
Iona sighed "Yes, it can kill you! We were running! What if we hadn't stopped? What then?"  
"Iona, stop. It would have been great! If we didn't stop, it would've been a new adventure. You made it stop."  
"What? You stopped running, I caught up. It is good we stopped."  
"No, I stopped because you wanted to. You ended it."

*****  
Iona felt the warm sheets of her bed, and the softness of her pillow, she rolled to her side, opposite of Lydell. She suddenly opened her eyes, confused. She was just with Florence and Dawn, what happened, she thought. She stood up and looked around their bedroom. She grabbed her phone, no texts or calls but it was morning. She had no recollection of how she got home or what happened at the psychics place.  
"Dawn" she whispered to herself.  
"What?" Lydell said, waking up to her movements.  
"Nothing, sorry."  
Iona got up. Still confused she tried to forget about it and made a strong cup of coffee.

Coffee, unlike her tea, was always sweet. She poured some cream and sugar into her mug, and sat down at the table. She wondered how she got home, if Florence and Dawn were just a dream. But, that was impossible, she thought.  
‘I was there.’  
‘I felt everything’  
**** 

The entire day was spent in a trance. Iona was confused and unsure. She did not know how to tell Lydell about it, but she also knew if she did, he would not be interested. She tried to spend her day as normal as possible, but she could not shake the two women off. The events that happened, stayed with her. She had no one to talk to about and wanted so desperately to.  
She thought maybe texting a friend, but as soon as she would type a full sentence, she would delete it. She sighed and thought about trying again, going back to that building with the psychic sign, and seeing if Florence was real, she had to be. 

*****  
She found herself with a free day. It was warm and the perfect beach day. Iona was going to go back to the strip and find Florence again. She got in her car and headed towards the beach.  
When she arrived, she parked and went on her walk, to find the psychic. She found the building, the sign, everything looked the same. She went up to the door and knocked.  
The door opened slightly, and she walked inside. Everything was there, she could not have dreamed this, it had to be real. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her,  
“Hello?” She called out to the empty room.  
She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen area and saw Florence step out of it and to her. Florence met her with open arms  
“Iona! You came back!”  
“I don’t know how I left. What happened?”  
“You went with Dawn, don’t you remember?”  
“What? That was a dream. I woke up at home.”  
“Dawn will explain, I didn’t think you’d come back. She told me how you made it stop.”  
“How I made it stop? What?”  
“Don’t worry dear, have a seat. Dawn should be here soon.”


End file.
